Ora
Ora is a female ninja from clan Hisomu that acts as the deuteragonist of Mark of the Ninja, giving you valuable intel on enemy activity as well as how to use the powers bestowed upon you by your tattoo. History Ora was a skilled ninja and assassin, able to stay out of her enemies' sight for long periods of time before closing in for the kill. Ora was a young member of the Hisomu Clan. She later awoke the marked ninja warrior known as the Marked Ninja or the Champion, during an attack on the Hisomu temple by Hessian mercenaries led by Corporal Kelly. Ora told the Ninja that she was there to help him and to prevent her death. Ora and the Ninja killed many mercenaries and Ora quickly scouted ahead without attracting the attention of the Hessians. She noticed that the Hessians had captured Azai, leader of the Hisomu clan, and three other ninjas and left to kill more Hessians. Meanwhile, the Ninja saved the ninjas and Azai. Afterwards, Ora was present at a meeting where Azai prompted the ninjas to fight for the survival of their clan and presented the Marked Ninja. Later, Ora went with the Ninja to infiltrate the Hessian's base in Oshi City and assassinate Karajan, the apparent mastermind of the attack on the Hisomu Clan. Ora helped the Ninja get past security and killed some guards. Ora and the Ninja proceeded to find Karajan. Ora suggested the Ninja steal a tracking device from Karajan's courier. After the theft, Ora escaped on her own and waited for the Ninja to emerge. Ora congratulated the Ninja for the theft and that with the tracking device, they could track down Karajan. After the duo reached the Hessian tower, Ora suggested that they trigger a fire to distract Karajan's security so while the mercenaries are occupied by the fire, they could slip in and kill Karajan. The Ninja and Ora quickly opened the vents after lighting a fuse and disabled the tower's generator, which caused an explosion that set the tower in flames. Ora and the Ninja escaped as the building was consumed in flames. As Ora expected, the explosion alerted almost all of the guards to the fire. While the Ninja went in to pursue Karajan, Ora stayed outside to prevent the mercenaries from returning inside. Later, Ora rejoined the Ninja as he fought Corporal Kelly. The duo killed the mercenary easily, but Karajan escaped in a chopper before the duo could reach him. Ora and the Ninja returned to the Hisomu Temple. After their returned, Ora used the tracking device the Ninja stole from Karajan's courier to track Karajan to a mansion in eastern Europe. Ora went with the Ninja to Karajan's residence and to take down Karajan. Ora destroyed the armor that Karajan had bought a shipment of in Oshi City. Along the way, Ora commented that Azai called the Ninja the Champion, and recounted the champions before the Ninja were called the Severed. Eventually, Ora and the Ninja retreated through a shortcut through the catacombs to get to Karajan. After an unveven platform broke off, Ora told the Ninja to go on ahead and that she would catch up. Ora eventually found a way and regrouped with the Ninja, but warned him to be ready when the Hessians discover the open door. The Ninja opened the giant door, and the Hessians stomed in, but Ora and the Ninja returned to the surface and escaped the catacombs. After escaping the catacombs, Ora emerged into the inner keep of the mansion. Ora told the Ninja not to let the count escape again. Ora told the Ninja to block off any possible escape routes before killing him. Ora then told the Ninja to destroy Karajan's chopper to prevent his escape. Ora and the Ninja killed the pilot and made their way to Karajan's quarters. However, Karajan barricaded himself inside his quarters and ordered the Hessians to kill the Ninja. Ora told the Ninja to steal two keys to enter Karajan's quarters, which he did, while Ora killed the guards that had the keys. After acquiring the keys, the Ninja assassinated Karajan. After Karajan's death, Ora and the Ninja returned to the Hisomu temple where the Ninja would commit suicide before the powers of his marks took control over him and drove him mad. Upon arrival, Ora noticed technology stolen from the Hessians in stock and some of their fellow ninjas wearing enhanced mercenary armor. Ora then questioned why Azai had stolen the Hessian's weapons. Ora then realized that Azai sent the Ninja not only to kill Karajan, but to steal from him. Later, Ora and the Ninja found a letter from Dosan, an elder, who said he was suspicious of Azai and that he has lied to the heroes all along. Dosan also revealed that he has gone to Tabriz to set things right. In shock, Ora told the Ninja to refrain from suicide to find out Azai's true intentions. The Ninja and Ora met up with Azai, who praised the Ninja for saving the Hisomu Clan and defeating the Hessians. Azai also revealed the stolen technology to the duo. Ora told the Ninja that Azai was planning the destruction of the Ninja ways before Azai told the Ninja to commit suicide. However, instead of killing himself, the Ninja stabbed the ground with the sword. Azai ordered his men to stop him, but Ora and the Ninja escaped from the temple and fled to the desert to find Dosan. Along the way to Dosan's location, Ora and the Ninja discover that Dosan was captured by bandits in the desert. The duo eventually found Dosan, where he told them that he was forced to give the marks to give the bandits but he refused. Dosan asked the Ninja to grab the keys needed to free him. Ora stayed behind to look after Dosan while the Ninja went to look for the keys. The Ninja eventually returned with the keys and freed Dosan, who revealed that the desert flowers where the Ninja's tattoos came from have been dead for a year and that Azai knew about it. Dosan then told the two that they must stop Azai. Dosan then gave the Ninja the final mark before they are ambushed by two ninjas in hessian armor. Ora escaped with the Ninja and Dosan, but Dosan was mortally wounded during the escape. Dosan quickly died from his injuries. Ora hoped to bury Dosan at the Hisomu grounds, but that would risk their capture. As a result, they were forced to bury Dosan before moving on. Ora decided to split up to avoid detection by the Ninjas and she parted with the Ninja to reach the Hisomu temple and escape the desert. Ora eventually regrouped with the Ninja after leaving the desert and the two returned to the Hisomu temple. Ora and the Ninja infiltrated the temple to find Azai. The two regrouped and found Azai, who revealed to the Ninja that Ora was actually a manifestation of the Sumi ink's influence in his tattoos. Azai then leaves him to make his choice. Ora and the Ninja pursued Azai through hallucinations caused by the Ninja's marks and eventually reached Azai. The Choice In the end, you are given the choice to either kill Ora by ending your own life or kill Azai and presumably descend into madness. 1) If the Ninja spares Azai, the Ninja will stab Ora in the chest. Ora attempts to gasp for her life, but she quickly succumbs to her wound and dies. After dying, Ora's body melts away into blackness, revealing that the Ninja has stabbed himself, and the game ends as the Ninja collapses into a pool of his own blood and dies with his sword embedded in his chest, leaving Azai alive. 2) If the Ninja spares Ora, Ora watches as the Ninja stabs and kills Azai. After killing Azai, the Ninja looks down at his master's body before gliding away, depicted as an inky-black shadow. Category:Characters